My Same
by Jenny Crosby
Summary: I thought I knew myself, somehow you knew me more. "There was something about that Quinn...something I couldn't quite put my finger on...but I liked it." Faberry, Quinn wants Rachel to come over, not Puck. Somewhat smutty, but only in small portions.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my first time writing a Faberry fic, based on a video 'Masterpiece Theatre III.' It's kind of AU, in the sense that Quinn wants to have sex with Rachel and isn't scared to tell her. Kurt is more of a wise-cracking, sarcastic troublemaker in this, because I think that's hilarious and it just kind of happened as I was writing it. This is going to be a multi-chapter fic, but it won't distract me from my others, I promise! I'm rereading the others AS WE SPEAK and I'm planning on updating the most popular ones as soon as possible! WARNING: This will contain smut, but only in the second chapter. At least, that's what I'm planning.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Never Known This<p>

It was a Thursday when Quinn approached me in the hall. I wasn't sure what exactly I was expecting, but you can never truly tell what you're going to get with her. I was collecting books out of my locker, thinking about Finn and our upcoming date Saturday, and about my inevitable Sectionals solo.

"Hey." I recognized that voice anywhere, and my stomach dropped. The soft, sensual voice of Quinn Fabray filled my ears and I gripped my books tighter to my chest, in fear I might drop them otherwise. I turned to her, breath caught in my throat. She looked gorgeous, as usual. Short blonde hair immaculately styled, bangs braided wearing a stunning floral dress and boots.

"Hello, Quinn," I replied, trying and failing to keep the nerves out of my voice. There was something about that Quinn...something I couldn't quite put my finger on...but I liked it.

"My parents are out of town," she said, a low, seductive whisper escaping her bright red lips. "I'll have the house to myself all weekend." She took a step closer, her big green orbs staring straight into mine with an intensity I'd never seen. "Want to come over? Rent a movie and...not watch it?"

Something about the way she said that caught my attention. I'd heard Kurt talking about the term 'rent a movie and not watch it.' He told me he and Blaine did it all the time, his cheeks flushing a delicate pink. I may be naive, but I'm not stupid. I knew what she meant...I just couldn't force myself to believe it. No. She couldn't _possibly _mean what I think she means...

"I'm sorry, Quinn, I'm afraid I'm not following," I replied, attempting to sound composed but I knew she heard my voice crack. She smiled mischeviously, eyes clouding over with mystery.

"Let me be more clear," she whispered, taking another step closer until I could feel her lip on my ear. "If you come over on Friday, _you get to have sex with me_."

I took in a big breath of air, trying with all my strength and willpower to ignore her warm breath and the way she smelt of _Viva La Juicy _as I stepped backward, immediately looking around me to make sure no one saw, adjusting my hair in the process (nervous habit). I cleared my throat, mentally _cursing _Quinn for looking at me in that way. Like I was a fresh apple she couldn't wait to bite into. "Quinn, I'm sorry...b-but...I..."

"Think about it, Berry," she said, winking at me before stepping away, her skirt flowing gracefully behind her and her perfume wafting across me.

"Holy...shit."

All day, all I could think about was Quinn. The way she'd smelled, her bottom lip brushing against my ear as she spoke to me in that dark, sensual whisper, the way she'd _looked _at me. Something about that conversation had sparked something in me. Something I didn't know I had. I suppose you could call it a...sexual awakening?

I thought of Finn, his sweet smile and warm embrace. How _crushed _he'd be if I went through with this.

I saw Quinn, laying on her bed, clad in nothing but a bra and underwear, looking at me like she had by my locker. "Rachel," she moaned, arching her back. "Come to me, baby."

_"Come to me, Rachel..."_

"Rachel!" The voice of my best friend knocked me out of my daydream, and I sighed in relief. I shouldn't think like that...think of Finn, _think of Finn..._

"Yes, Kurt? My apologizies for being so distracted."

"Yeah, well don't apologize to me," he whispered, smirking. "I'd start apologizing to Mr. Britton if I were you." He turned around in his seat, leaving me wide-eyed and babbling.

"Ms. Berry? The answer to question 5?" Mr. Britton insisted, eyebrow raised.

"She passes," Kurt replied slyly, turning around to wink at me and stage-whisper, "You're welcome," before turning back to face the teacher.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hummel, but I believe I was speaking to Ms. Berry."

Kurt shrugged.

During Kurt's welcome distraction, I was able to find the answer to the question he was referring to, answering it correctly. Hardly a minute had passed before a note fell on my open notebook.

_So when are you going to tell me exactly who you were imagining fucking in that wet dream of yours?_

I gasped in shock and glared at Kurt's head in front of me, him convientely unaware. I quickly scribbled back a response.

_**I have no idea what you're talking about, Kurt. **_

A few seconds later, it returned.

_Oh, please. I know that look. I see it on Blaine all the time right before he gets laid. _

_**Kurt!**_

_ What? It's true._

_**There's such a thing as too much information. You've entered the zone.**_

_ Do I ever exit?_

_**True**__._

_ Look, something tells me it isn't Finn. He's not the kind of guy to induce that kind of look out of a girl like you. So spill. _

_**Just forget it, okay?**_

_I would if I could, but I can't, so I shan't._

_**You're hilarious. I'm bursting at the seams, really. **_

_Must be why you keep me around. ;)_

I couldn't tell Kurt. I just couldn't. He'd either grin and say, "Wanky, Berry," or he'd smack me and say, "Berry, are you out of your damn mind?" and I wasn't sure I liked either option very much.

At the end of the day, I saw a note protruding from a slit in my locker. Cautiously, I pulled it out and unfolded it. On the paper, in immaculate, romantic cursive, read:

_Rachel:_

_ You know you want this. Don't try and deny it. Friday night, 6 o'clock. If you're not there, don't think I'll leave you alone._

_ -Quinn_

I smiled despite myself. God, I knew it was wrong, but...something was telling me that it was _right..._

"Hey, Rachel, what's up?" The voice of my boyfriend broke through my thoughts and I quickly shoved the note in my locker.

"Hello, Finn," I said, fake smile in place. Of course, he didn't notice at all and immediately began talking about football.

But throughout the entire conversation, all I could think about was Quinn.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday at school, Quinn was still on my mind. During homeroom, all I could do was stare at the wall and try to keep my hands from shaking. I hated how I felt so terrified and yet so intrigued. I'd be a liar if I said I didn't have _some _feelings for Quinn. The question was what those feelings were, and what they meant. I rested my chin on my hand, muting out the sound of the teacher's monotonic voice. I felt so powerless. Part of me wanted to go over to Quinn's house more than anything. But there was still a small part of my brain screaming at me to make the right choice.

Kurt noticed, of course, as a note fell on my desk.

_You look crazy, sugar. What's going on?_

**Nothing. I'm fine. **

I heard him snort. _Please. I know you, remember?_ (;

**Kurt. I'm fine. Really.**

_It's about someone. Please, just tell me. I'm your best friend, what have you got to lose?_

**Fine. But not here. Not on a piece of paper in the middle of English.**

_Fair enough. _

Kurt was quiet the rest of the class period, a rare occasion and I would've been shocked to witness it had my mind not been focused on other things.

The second the bell rang, I found myself yanked into the girls' bathroom. Before I could let out a protest, Kurt was locking the door. "Wait...how did you get a key-?" He held his pointer finger out as a sign for me to be patient, and quickly locked the door, slipping the mysterious key into his jeans pocket.

He turned to me, eyes ablaze with curiously and excitement. "So," he said, hesitating to quickly check under the stalls, "we're alone. Tell me."

"Ugh," I groaned, "Kurt, you can't be serious."

He looked at me, face completely dead-pan and replied, "_You _can't be serious."

I threw my arms in the air exasperatedly and let them fall back down to my sides. "I just -"

"Is it about someone? C'mon, Berry, at least tell me that much." His eyes were pleading, practically desperate and _dammit_.

"Yes! God - _yes, _it's about someone, Kurt."

His eyes sparkled even brighter with intrigue. "Finn?"

I paused, reading his expression as he read mine. His face fell slightly, but not as if he were disappointed. Just...shocked. "No," I blurted, cheeks turning pink with embarrassment and shame.

His face seemed to alter, forming itself into an expression I'd never before seen him wear. It was absent of his cocky smirk, lifted eyebrow or that mischievous glint in his eye. This time, Kurt Hummel was one hundred-percent serious. "Well, about who?" He asked, his voice small and meek. "Puck?"

I almost snorted at how far off the poor boy was, but the silence was deafening. "No," I replied, "not Puck."

"Oh, god, Berry, don't keep me guessing, _please_." Suddenly, the countertenor's face fell. He took a step forward, his eyes burning into mine with an intensity that had me glued to the spot. "Rachel...is it about a girl?"

My breath caught in my throat as I processed his words. "Y-yes," I stammered out, immediately breaking eye contact. God, how could I be so _stupid_? There's no way Kurt will ever look at me the same.

"Quinn?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Slowly, I nodded, and he gasped, leaning against the nearest sink for support. It looked as though his legs were going to fail him and he was just going to topple to my feet in a pile of shell-shocked goo.

_ "_Oh my god," he finally said, voice barely audible and I wasn't entirely convinced I was supposed to hear it.

"K-Kurt, what makes you think it's a _bad _thing? I mean, maybe I'm just thinking about..." I trailed off, unable to find a suitable excuse for my actions.

He picked up on it anyway, looking up at me. "Rachel, what the _hell _else would be thinking other than getting inside of Quinn's pants?" I stammered, knowing I should be used to Kurt's crudeness at this point. "Wait...did she...Rachel, I saw her talking to you in the hallway the other day." He paused again. "What did she say?"

"She...she asked me to come over on- tonight." I could barely speak, my head was so a blur with thoughts and emotions and scenarios I _really _shouldn't be picturing, especially when I have a _boyfriend _who loves me.

"Oh god, Rachel, she wants to bang you." He gasped, but it was more like he was choking on nonexistent food. "Oh Christ, this isn't good _at all._"

"Wait, why?" I said, immediately regretting it when I saw the look on his face.

"_Why_? For the love of god, Rachel. Quinn wants your spicy taco, an idea which you seem to be entertaining despite your dating Finn and you want me to explain why that's a _bad _thing?"

"Oh yeah?" I scoffed, suddenly filled with an anger I couldn't quite explain. "Well, it's my life, dammit, and I'm going to live it how I want to!"

He scoffed, voice dripping with sarcasm as he said, "Okay, great. Go ahead and have sex with Quinn. Throw away everything you and Finn have been fighting for for three sorry years, just for a stupid fling. Go right ahead, I won't try and stop you. We live in America, for fuck's sake! You have every right to throw your relationship _and _your reputation away. But when this all turns around and bites you in the ass, don't be expecting any help from me." And with that and one final bitter glare, he stormed out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

I shouted his name after him brokenly, but now I was determined. _Yeah? Who are you to tell me who I shouldn't pursue? And maybe it won't even come to that. _

Straightening my posture, adjusting my hair in the mirror and clearing my throat, I made my decision. I was going to Quinn's. I needed this curiosity to go away.

I stepped out of the bathroom, ignored a glaring Kurt with his hand laced in Blaine's and walked briskly towards Quinn, who was standing by her locker, putting in a History book.

"Quinn?" I said, butterflies filling my stomach as soon as our eyes met.

Something filled her eyes, be it lust or flirtatiousness, I wasn't sure. "Rachel," she practically purred. "Have you made a decision?" The words went straight down south, and I cringed at the satanic _tingle. _

"Y-yes," I said, trying my best not to blush like a Catholic schoolgirl. "I'll...see you at 6."

She smiled deviously, taking a step closer to me. "I'm glad. See you at six." And she was gone, leaving Kurt and me staring each other straight in the eye. His was a look of shock, scandal and disappointment, mine was of confidence, assertiveness and poise.

I was ready for this. I could do it.

...Right?

**I doubt this is in character, but whatever, this is practically AU anyway. Kurt's nothing like the actual character, and neither are Quinn and Rachel (considering they're portrayed straight in the show). So, yeah. **

** I apologize for barely updating. Just, y'know...life. School. Play rehearsal. What not**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've left most of this up to you, the reader's, imagination. I have this entire thing totally mapped out in my head, but then once I start writing it just goes off in some other random direction. So. Yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I checked the clock. Four. I had two hours. I could do this. I knew it.<p>

There was an overwhelming part of me that wanted to call Kurt, to gush over what perfume I should wear, how many times I should brush my teeth, and whether or not I should put my hair up. But I knew he wouldn't pick up. He'd look at the phone, scoff, toss it aside and continue what he was previously doing (which was usually making out with Blaine) like nothing had ever happened.

It didn't matter. I could do this alone. I was going to go over to Quinn's and put these feelings to bed at last (pun not intended). A little experimentation wouldn't hurt anyone, right? Hell, if Finn knew, he'd probably just want me to do it again so he could videotape it. But, deep down, I knew that wasn't true. I just wasn't willing to access that part of me right now. Not when I was about to go at least kiss someone I wasn't dating.

I paced back and forth so many times I was amazed I didn't leave permanent tracks in my carpet. After about an hour and a half of primping, spraying on vanilla-scented perfume and nearly driving myself insane, I went downstairs to leave.

"Bye Dad, bye Poppa," I called over my shoulder, shutting the door behind me before the questions started. I looked down at my phone. 5:45. I took a deep breath. I'm ready.

Timidly, I knocked on Quinn's front door. It took a matter of seconds for it to fly open, revealing Quinn standing in the doorway. "Rachel," she purred, saying my name just as sensually as ever.

"Hello, Quinn," I replied, straightening my posture due to nerves and coughing awkwardly. "So, um..."

"Come on in," she said, eyes never leaving mine, even when I looked away. Silently, I nodded, taking a small step inside the Fabray house. It was then that I realized I'd never been here before.

As soon as I was inside and had my coat off, my wrist was grabbed, yanking me up a staircase facing the door. My heart pounded in my chest and Quinn led me to her room, closing the door behind her. She turned to look at me, and her eyes were hungrier than a thousand starving wolves who'd just seen a deer.

"So, what do you want to do?" she said seductively, taking a step closer to me and slowly slipping off her cardigan.

I gulped. "Um, well, I -"

I was abruptly cut off by Quinn's hand on my hip. My breath hitched as it traveled across my stomach, playing with the band of my skirt. I had to stop myself from hyperventilating as her hand traveled downwards, painfully slow, until it reached the tip of my mini-skirt. I felt her hand on my inner thigh and my brain stopped working entirely. All I could process was the feeling of Quinn's hand as it moved across the front of my underpants, her fingers playing with me as I attempted to keep my moans inside my mouth.

She looked up at me, bedroom eyes more intense than ever, and they were fixated on my lips. Instead of breathing, my breaths came out more like short gasps as she slowly leaned in.

She stopped just a centimeter or two away from lips, and I could feel her breath on mine as she whispered, "Kiss me, Rachel."

I took a deep breath, eyes locking with hers briefly before I closed the gap, feeling her soft lips against mine nearly causing me to pass out. It was then that I realized how'd badly I'd wanted this, and for how long. Her lips danced across mine, fingers flicking across me gently. Stomach filled with butterflies, I opened my mouth, pressing my tongue against her teeth. She granted me entrance, and I slowly slid my tongue through her teeth, and now I could really taste her, and she tasted incredible. Far better than my most vivid dreams could ever conjure up.

A low moan escaped Quinn's lips as she led us towards her bed, and I didn't even have time to wonder if this was more than enough when her hand left the inside of my skirt and wrapped around my neck with the other one, yanking me on top of her on her bed. Her lips met mine again, this time hungry and deep, teeth clashing as my tongue explored every last inch of her mouth. I put one knee on either side of her hips, straddling her. My entire body felt like it was on fire with excitement and want, something I'd one-hundred percent _never _felt with Finn. Butterflies invaded my stomach, and every touch and kiss and moan was electric, I could feel everything.

Urgently, she began unbuttoning my skirt, and my lips left her mouth to suck on her neck. Before I could judge the situation, slap myself or think, "Rachel Barbra Berry, you have no idea right now, but this one night is going to change your entire life forever," my skirt was on the floor and everything was moving much faster than I could have ever imagined.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a strange bed. Sitting up, I looked around, to find that I was sitting in Quinn's room. The memories of the night before filled my mind and I was immediately hit by a huge wave of guilt.<p>

I looked to my side to see Quinn fast asleep, shoulders bare, the rest of her covered in her satin sheets. I jumped out of the bed like it was on fire, finding my clothes on the floor and quickly pulling them on. I dashed to the door, chancing one look back at the beautiful girl, still peacefully dreaming on her bed, turned and walked out.

* * *

><p>The next day at school was horrible. Of course Finn was blissfully ignorant of the whole thing, smiling at me and talking animatedly - it seemed as though he was in a better mood than I'd ever seen him, which just made me feel worse. Kurt looked at me like he could read my mind, pull out all the thoughts and memories and see them as clearly as I could, and he didn't like at all what he saw. He glared at me like he hoped I would be burned at the stake. Quinn looked at me like I'd murdered her puppy and shoved it in her closet - a strange combination of sadness, anger, disgust and betrayal. Blaine looked at me just like Kurt did, but possibly with a smidge more sympathy. The only person I had now was Finn, and I couldn't even look at him without feeling like a horrible person.<p>

Which I most certainly was.


End file.
